paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Iperian Republic
The Democratic Republic of Iperia is a traditional democratic country located in the Paradigm server, as well as some other factions servers worldwide. It recently opened its own private server where the capital of the republic 'Iperia' is situated. The Republic shows its presence in other servers by building forts and castles of various historical styles, most commonly of Celtic or Germanic features. Ironically the political and economic system borrow a lot from Roman and Greeks making Iperia a rather interesting faction. History The Republic was founded by Ipernick, a amateur Anthropologist and Historian, who is particularly fascinated by the concept of building of Nations and politics. He first started referring his country in 2012 when he started calling himself Dictator Ipernick when he had somewhat weird phase, historians refer that phase by calling it a Fascist phase. However, Ipernick prefers to call it more of a Authoritarian or Absolutist phase. " I honestly think i knew nothing about politics back then and the reason why i started calling myself like that was because I was tired of these petty bastards in faction servers who never wanted to let me join in their factions, so I made my own" -Ipernick In 2013, the faction "Iperia" started gaining some traction in several Italian servers such as one called Thudercraft. In Thundercraft, Iperia would gain quite a following, becoming the third biggest faction in the server and gaining around 17 members. Ipernick would later become the mod of the server for about a month, the he had to quit because of the summer holydays. In September 2013, Ipernick will get banned from the server after raiding the base of the first biggest faction in the server, whose founder was one of the admins. After this experience Ipernick would turn Iperia into a clan of old school minecraft griefers ( Can't think of a way to make it sound less stupid) gaining some mainstream attention. He appeared in several videos of Italian youtubers, one in particular that he talks about quite proudly, was when the Italian griefer, and Youtuber MasterSasori, thanked him for his help in finding a minecraft server and eventually host a community raid. MasterSasori mentions him 10 seconds into the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-NFNiMLXoE During this time Ipernick claims to have been banned in 88 servers fro griefing and gained a lot of respect in the Italian griefing community, until in april 2014 he would put it all behind and start playing normally again. "I am very proud of that period, though I probably wouldn't have been able to do any of these things, if it wasn't for the fact that i was one of the only people in that community, with around 500 people, that could actually speaking proper English. So in some way, I was the foreign minister of that community and I became quite well known" He joined another server called MineDom (Not too sure about the name, it had Mine on it I swear) Ipernick tried to have a more friendly approach, eventually creating an alliance between many factions, making him a quite influential person in the server. Eventually the server would die down for the lack of activities available and the fact that the server became quite stale. In 2015 and 2016, Ipernick would take a break from Minecraft, many historians refer to this period as "The time when he got a fucking life". In this period he started building a knowledge on History, Medicine and Anthropology. Many of his friends on steam would refer to him as Doc.Nick. During this period however, he started building a passion of historical novels and story-boarding, that was when he decided to move Iperia away from the Minecraft universe and put into a historical novel called the "Iperian chronicles" or "The Nation of Erratics" In 2017, after seeing a shitty add on Facebook, Ipernick decided to join Paradigm and revive Iperia, this time under the name of the Iperian Republic. This experience would bring him to write the Iperian Constitution and fully create the Iperian identity. Shortly after the fall of Paradigm, the Iperian republican server was founded, currently secret, with around 10 inhabitans. Government Today, The Iperian Republic is a free Democratic country, based on Freedom, Ambition and Tenacity. The first priority of the country is to establish a secure and healthy environment for the people and economy by preventing people to gain advantage from the system and to give our people a education, and equal opportunity to become who they want to be if they work hard. We also strongly encourage our people to serve in the army for a couple of years, to build a bond with the country they live in and to, in some way, play their part in the glory of Iperia. Probably the closest real world system to which the Iperian government can be compared to is the Weimar Republic. Diplomatically, we like to be friendly and supportive of all different ideologies. There is always a way two countries can cooperate without getting in each other's way. We are willing to stretch, and to follow this policy as further as we can. Still. We are not afraid of confrontation. Iperia is a representative Democracy. A new president is selected every 5 years, and the new seats in the senate and the regional and city councils are chosen every 2 years. People can either vote for the party or the person itself. A new proposed law can either come from one member of the senate or the president, and can only be passed by the senate. Every President will have the possibility to have 5 executive orders. If he or she uses one one of these executive order at the end of his or her term, He or she won't be allowed to run again, unless the order was made to avoid a crisis or in any other circumstance that might have put the Nation in danger (the decision goes to the High Court of Justice). The turns a president can run are unlimited, but most presidents would generally run only one term due to executive order rule. The Parliament has 690 seats The Executive and Legislative branches are very close together and almost apply as one whole power. While the Judiciary is very independent and the President is the one to choose 1/3 the High Judges. The remaining 2/3 are chosen by the two divisions of the parliament. The parliament is divided into 2 the House of Deputies (445) and the Senate (245). The former is completely elected by the people over the age of 18, the latter has 200 members elected by the over 30 population. The remaining 45 senators are war heros, whose title was assigned as reward for National service in anyway that improved the lives of Iperian citizens in anyway. During War the President assumes full power over the nation, if the president does not feel ready, he/she can step down and the charge will go to the minister of Defense. In no circumstances, can this rule continue after peace. If so the Iperian Freedom army (a Separate branch of the Iperian Army) Will unite to prevent the takeover. Political Parties Due to Iperian president´s way of governing called "connubio" (Term used to describe Cavour´s strategy of keeping the parliament coalitions together before the Italian Unification) The parties are few and generally agree on many things during times of peace. Over all, it´s a 2 party system, the Straight Forward Party (center right-Republican) and the Lightinings (center-left Liberal). The connubio is a way to marginalize the extremists and radicals and to unite all the moderates to make them the majority. This created a somewhat balanced order in the parliament, however extremists are not negated their representation. There is the Pride party( Radical Nationalist party) who takes inspiration of the Reactionary policies of the Reich and wants to implement them in Iperia. Then we have the True Liberals (Anarcho-Capitalists) who want no government and more economic freedom. The True Liberals have showed support towards the Lightinings who helped them pass the law for more economic freedom. Finally we have the people´s party, who likes Marxism and stuff. Military The Iperian ranking system follows the one of the Roman army, plus a semi-conscription. You can work as a soldier and be assigned to many different jobs in types of peace, like police, navy, or National guard. Young adults can join the military for 1 year after High School if they pass a physical and mental test. The main objective of the service is to make the people more patriotic, grateful and proud to be Iperian. Iperian army members would often get pride and priviliges when out of duty by civilians. Military service is glorified in Iperia but at the same time the educational system encourages you to explore more fields in order to make you settle down and to help you decide what job you like best. Economy The economic system of the Iperian republic is the Iperian State Capitalism. Similar to the idea by Moesly, the Iperian State capitalism makes the government take part in Free market Capitalism, by creating companies that can boost the growth of the country in certain fields such as industry and agriculture. All of the profit will be spent on government spending mainly, and the companies will grow only when the private ones will grow too. Other system from which the Iperian Republic takes inspiration from is the Rwandan system, that makes it easier for foreign companies to build shops. In the last couple of months the parliament has passed several reforms to reduce government interference in the economy. Experts are positive as the country has a lot of resources and they are sure a freer market will be just as effective in improving the economy Culture Ipernick has a youtube channel where he talks about History and Anthropology...This is not free advertisement i swear... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBRkTjBCdt7JorWoZAu5KIw Trivia - Even though Iperia is very traditionalist and conservative they have very a very open attitude towards LGBTQ and are Pro choice. The System is very meritocratic making gender equality very normal. - The Iperian Republic is one of the only flags containing grey -The colors represent: Orange for Democracy and Cooperation Red for Ambition and strength and Grey for military might and industry -This article is overwritten and I need a life -Ipernick´s favorite ice cream flavor is Lemon